


If it were only a dream

by RavenBerry



Category: Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBerry/pseuds/RavenBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on a weird dream I had about Teen Titans. It'll probably be all over the place just a heads up. Will update when I can :) There is some shipping involved, so if you don't ship this may not be the right story for you. :P There is some sexual content, though. Fair warning. </p>
<p>Robin accidentally left the tower unlocked, so Slade was able to get in and do some damage.. so they're renting out a base until the repairs are done. Raven and Beast Boy begin a relationship, perhaps Starfire and Robin do.. </p>
<p>I don't own anything, just the words that come from my brain~ enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well that was random

**Author's Note:**

> Robin accidentally left the tower unlocked, so Slade was able to get in and do some damage while the Titans were shopping. In the mean time, they're renting out a temporary base until the repairs to the tower can be made. It seems a party has started , and perhaps a little moment between Raven and Beast Boy <3

A few days ago while the Titans were out grocery shopping, Slade was able to "break in" and destroy all the toilets, the plumbing and electricity. It's actually quite juvenile. Why he did it, remains in question. You would think he would have destroyed the tower, or perhaps attempted to fetch Raven, again. The Titans made their way to the new base, which was just a small house in a secluded area. “Well Titans, since our tower has been randomly attacked and in need of repairs, this house will be our temporary base!” Robin said with a smile on his face. With his left arm standing up in the sky, his fingers pointed at the house behind the Titans. Nothing could ruin this day, or could it? “Ugh, Robin this place is so small! Totally not cool man!” “Yeah Robin, and this place reeks” Beast Boy agreed with Cyborg as he clenched his nose with one hand, and his other flapping back and forth in the wind. “Oh Robin, did you do what humans call a fart? It smells awful over here” Starfire exclaimed, while Raven.. stood there with a blank look on her face. “Let’s just get this over with”, she said as she walked up to the door, let herself in and sat in her coffin, which sat on top of one of the stairs, on the main staircase. “Raven, why do you have a coffin and why is it in the middle of the staircase? It doesn’t make sense.” Starfire asked. “I don’t have to answer this…” Raven wasn't used to not having her space, so she decided to create one, secluded into a coffin. While she did have a bedroom, she preferred the coffin. 

With a smile on his face, Beast Boy proceeded to follow Starfire into the base. Suddenly the song “U can’t touch this” began playing loudly. The speaker system so great, the walls were shaking to the beat. It was random, probably just a malfunction. All the Titans were dancing except for Raven, she was still in the coffin. BB was having a blast! He started swaying his arms up and down, while his legs were pushing up and down off the ground, he sang along to “U can’t touch this”. "So Star, you like the party system?" asked Robin. "It is up most different! But very loud!" Then, Cyborg chimed in singing “OH HELL YEAH BOY! OH EH AHA HAHA TANG TANG WANNA BANG BANG!” A scratching sound could be heard, compared to a vinyl being stopped on a record player. Or was it? All the sudden the music stopped and everyone looked over at Cyborg. “What? did I do something wrong” he asked.“Yeah dude, you’re singing the wrong song!” Cyborg then face palmed, while everyone pointed and laughed at him. Raven became angered as she just wanted to relax and read a book. So, she peeped her head out of the coffin, and reached her arm over to Beast boy, pulling on his ear. “You caused this. Get in the coffin!” “B-but Raven.. I… didn’t…” “shut up” replied Raven replied, forcing him near the coffin, by tugging onto his ear. "Ow ow ow ow! Okay I'll go geeze!"

His heart began to beat faster, as Raven bossed him around. It wasn't every day that Raven insisted that he spend time with her, even if she was going to punish him, or scold him for disrupting her reading. BB didn't know what to expect, but he still felt honored and some what excited. It was clear that he liked Raven, but wasn't sure of her feelings. Step by step he slid to the side of the coffin, and once he was near Raven let go of his ear and pulled his hand, forcing him to climb inside of the coffin. Once fell in, he literally fell. It’s like the coffin was bigger on the inside, quite like the TARDIS. The two ended up on a purple padded mattress, while she sat quietly staring up at the ceiling, with a book floating in her face. BB looked all around at the dark decorations that were hanging. “So Raven this is a really cool place that you’ve got here, How did you manage to pull this off? “Well it’s quite simple, actually…” Softly he placed his arm around raven, as cat ears popped out of his head, an excited mew rolled off his tongue. In return, Raven began to scratch behind his ears. “Are you a cat now?” she asked, trying her best not to smile. It’s not often that Raven shows off her emotions. "Why are you a cat?" "Oh, no reason at all Rae..."


	2. love that blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast Boy and Raven have some alone time~

Raven's cheeks began to flush, as warm blood began to flow throughout her body. What was this she's feeling? Lust? Love? Compassion? Or just a feeling of acceptance of her feelings of BB. Raven and Beast boy were getting cozy in the coffin. His purring became louder as he nuzzled Raven's flushed cheek. “Mew” said the cat, purring softly into Raven’s skin, as gentle strokes comforted the cat. His ears became active, as a tail popped out from his behind, swaying in the air. Raven wasn't quite sure what to do, but she had an idea. “You know, kitty, even when you are naughty.. I still umm…” she then cleared her throat, as it was hard for her to place the right words. “Raven, I love you too.” "Huh?" "I wasn't expecting that.. but what about Terra?" "Terra is in the past, I don't love her. She was nothing but a user, Raven. Terra is trash. Red streaks covered his cheeks. "I'm speechless..." With her eyes closed, she placed her lips upon his head, before returning her head to it’s former position. It wasn’t every day that she was emotional, but today was different. New temporary place, a break in the cracks of time, new graves to be visited and shadows on the horizon. "Does this mean I can see your room when all the repairs in the tower have been finished?" "Don't push it." "Yes, Ma'am!"

"Oh Rae, your lips felt so warm. Give me another kiss, what do you say?" He then ran his hand up and down her back, causing Raven to freeze. "It was a one time thing, BB." She sighed. "Maybe letting you in was a bad idea." "Oh come on, you know you don't mean it!" Raven was still feeling confused as flutters occupied her stomach. It's still so very new to her. Beast Boy on the other hand, is having a great time. He's so ecstatic about the special time he gets to spend with Raven, as it doesn't happen all that often. "So uh.. what now? Are you going to read now?" "Could you shut up so I can have sometime to think? It seems that your mouth is almost always running." "Well you are the one who invited me down here, so it's totally your fault, just chill!" Beast Boy then wrapped his arms around Raven, holding her tightly. Raven sat there with a blank expression. "You know you love it! If you didn't you'd have pushed me off by now!" "I don't deny nor confirm that." Raven pondered. "You look so pretty Rave! It's so weird seeing you with a red face!" Her friend said laughing. Raven didn't really say anything, she just stayed silent. A few minutes passed, and she wrapped her arms around him too. His face lip up as warmth spread throughout his body. "There. Now can you please get off me?" Raven asked. "Oh, yeah sure!" They took their arms off each other, and moved, sitting up against each others back.

 

 

“I still think something is fishy about this place..” “Fishy! I want fishy!” “No, no, not that kind of fish.. fishy. Something feels off, I can feel it.” “Maybe it’s just a new surrounding. I know how much your room and personal space means to you. It almost feels like I’m intruding on your space. “I’m only allowing you just this once, do not tell anybody, or it’s your head.” “Yes, Master.” he said laughing. “Hey! W-what was that for!” “Oh nothing, nothing at all Raven.” Playfully he wrapped his tail around the waist of Raven, brushing it against her back. “I wonder what the guys are up to! I bet they’re worried sick dude!” “Oh, I’m sure they’re fine.. more than likely, they’re arguing about pointless things again.” “Probably the pizza that I forgot to put in the oven!” “Wait, since when did you learn how to cook?” “Well I uh.. read the directions? and maybe got some help from Cyborg." She reached an arm around her kitty, pulling him close to her and planting a kiss across his lips. His eyes grew big as she ran her tongue against his lips, granting herself entry. Without fighting any dominance, their tongues twirled, danced around inside his mouth causing a chain reaction. Purrs rolled off of his fur, as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled off her hood. It revealed a flaming hot face, hiding under her dark violet hair. He then wrapped her hair behind her ears, so he could see more of her beautiful face. Soon his fingers were trailing around her ears, then making their way to her neck which released some stress out of her body. Raven began to moan, her body being touched in all the right places caused her to react. It was all new to her, as this is her first time giving her lover a kiss like this. She pulled away shyly, looking towards the opposite direction of BB. "I'll pretend this never happened, Rae. You can count on it." he said with a smile.


	3. The fighting begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyborg, Starfire and Robin get heated when debating about what Raven and BB are up to and Starfire learns about sex.

Meanwhile, Starfire, Robin and Cyborg were upstairs, doing their daily chores. Robin in the bathroom, Starfire in the kitchen, and Cyborg in the family room. “Cleaning toilets suck. This is a job for Beast boy.” “Come to think of it, he’s been with Raven for quite some time now.” was the thought going through his mind currently. “ I wonder what he’s up to” he said loudly, catching the attention of Starfire. She flew into the bathroom, and picked up a sanitary wipe and began to scrub the mirror. "Thanks for the help Star. “You're most welcome. What is troubling you, Robin?” I heard you all the way in the kitchen.” “Well it’s just that Beast boy has been gone a while, and it’s not like Beast Boy to just disappear like that. What do you think?" That’s a great question, but I think Beast boy is most likely hiding from our friend Raven. You know how she gets when she’s in a bad mood.” “That's true, but for this long? Raven would be going nuts." "I don't know about that. Maybe our friends are friendly with each other today." "I don't know." he said, with worry on his face. "Why not ask Cyborg of his opinion?" "Yeah, let's ask him." “Hey Cyborg! Could you come into the bathroom please?” “Yeah Star, I’ll be right there, he said, as he picked up some pillows off the floor. 

 

“Are you two talking about BB? I heard you thanks to my super sonic hearing!” “Yes, yes, we already know.. so then, tell us what we were just talking about?” said Robin. “You’re thinking that Raven and Beast boy are getting it on!” Starfire’s face turned a deep red. Gasp! "Is that the human practice of .. um.. the thing?" "Oh the sex thing? You got that right, Star! “Teach me about this sex? Robin what is sex? Can you show me?" Robins face began to flush as he stuttered. "Star, sex isn't something that needs to be taught, it just happens." "Oh! it sounds fun! Have you ever done the deed before?" "Who me uh yeah sure, several times?" He then looked up at the ceiling, pretending that didn't just happen. "Hahaha, yeah right dude! You still have your v card!" Hey! Well so do you, Cy." "What is a v card?" "Star, a v card is a term of expression. V is short for virginity." "Oooh, so does that mean all three of us, are virgins, yes?" "That's exactly it." "I want my first time to be with you, Robin. I only want to have sex with you!" "Go, Robin, go!" "Hey! This is embarrassing... and not the time to be talking about us having sex, including you, Cy." "We'll talk about this later, okay Star? Just you and I." He then wrapped his arm around his love interest and gave her a hug. "Let's just focus on BB and Raven right now." "It's even possible that they aren't doing anything, Raven could have let him of by now." "Yeah.. maybe we're over reacting here."

All though, I can't help but wonder who would be topping, Raven or BB!" "What does topping mean?" Starfire was uneducated when it came to sex, and wanted to know more. "Topping is the dominate on top, who "tops" the bottom. In other words, who takes it in the butt or nether regions!" Cyborg answered. "There are all kinds of different sex toys too, including dildos." "Are they fake wieners? Are they small like Robin's appears to be?" "Hey! Quit with the jokes already. won't you?“ "Oh man, you're really getting slammed..." "Star, I'll educate you about all kinds of toys later, unless of course you want Robin to teach you- better yet, I can teach you both. But right now, let's just find out what Raven and BB are up to. "All though, I think they're partying down there without us!" "I call Buttsex!” Robin said, trying to hold in his laughter. "BB took up the butt, we both know it!" said Cyborg. I think it was Raven, as she you know..." He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. Starfire scoffed, as she placed her hand over Robin's mouth. “Dude you just pissed off your girlfriend. Nice going!” He gently took the hand that fell across his face, placing it next to his side. "She's not my girlfriend! Ugh, Cy shut up. It was an accident and you started it!” “Who me? I didn’t do anything! It was all you Robin!” Starfire took her hand off Robin's mouth, as she felt like she let her anger get to her.


	4. Shots fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin upset Starfire and she stormed off. Can he make it up to her?

Moans could suddenly be heard throughout the base, which caught the attention of the other titans. Raven and Beast Boy began to kiss once more, except this time around, they. were much louder. The Titans all stopped arguing for just a second. “I freaking told you! They’re doin it in the butt!” shouted Cyborg. “I don’t think they’re doing it in the butt, other wise don’t you think Raven would be shouting for more?” “I think you mean Beast boy, you know how he gets!” Starfire covered her ears and pretended nothing could be heard. “I can’t hear anything,. I utmost want this with Robin.. I am jealous” were the thoughts that were rolling through her mind. It seems that Raven has one upped her, as Starfire, didn’t have her first real “experience” yet either. “Buttsex buttsex buttsex! Beast boy likes buttsex! IN THE BUTT!” “No, Raven likes it in the butt!” “Beast boy!” “Raven!” “Beast boy!” “Just stop it you two! Stop it right now!” Arguing won’t solve anything, and if friend Raven were to hear us she would be very angry!” Starfire is still feeling fed up. "Maybe I shouldn't have removed my hand from his mouth.." was going through her mind. It kept playing over and over again. 

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.. let’s go to the coffin, Titans!” “No, I think we should just make something to eat and pretend we didn’t hear anything.” “You’re right Starfire, it wouldn’t be best to interfere with them, even if they aren’t doing it” . So they left the bathroom and headed into the kitchen. Sniffing the cheesy aroma in the air, Robin asked “Who made pizza?” “Beast boy did but I helped! I’m starving can’t wait to dig in!” He then turned off the oven and took out the pizza. His mouth began to water as he looked down at the pizza he was carrying. It was very cheesy and covered with a ton of pepperoni. Starfire quietly filled cups with pop, and then took her place at the table. After Robin and Cyborg took their places, they began to dig into their food. Cyborg was ripping pizza and slapping it in his mouth like it was nothing. “mhmhm yumm I mmm wonder when the others are going to join us” he said happily as mouth spat out of his mouth. "It doesn't matter" Robin answered. “I do not wish to speak about this!” Starfire shouted, picking at the food on her plate. “I’m not feeling well, so I will eat later. good bye!” zooming out of her seat she flew away into her bedroom. 

Starfire flew to her room as fast as she could. She was really really upset. After all, she confessed in a way to Robin that she really liked him, even if it wasn't the right way. "Did I make a fool out of myself? Was I wrong? Maybe I misunderstood? I'm so upset and needed to apologize to my friends. I am not sure how!" "I will just think quietly until I figure out what to say.." Once in her room she lay her head in her pillow and began to cry. "He acts like he likes me, and then talks about Raven in such a way! I do not understand!" She thought to herself how much she loved him and how much he really meant to her. Robin was her best friend, even if they couldn't really understand each other sometimes. "I really love Robin and wish to give him a hug, but what if he doesn't want to see me right now? Human emotions are odd. Will Robin never understand! I want him to kiss me! He can think about this butt sex business with Raven but does not think about kissing me!” It's like he acts like he likes me but then does something like this! Men are so ungrateful and rude!” Cyborg and Robin were still eating, and Cyborg says to Robin “Starfire seemed upset. You should go see what she wants!” “Nah, I’m sure she’s just worried about Raven or something.” “It’s more than that dude. Hello! She covered your mouth earlier remember? You insulted her.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin talks to Starfire about his recent behavior and feelings are revealed.

“Oh yeah, but why would that make her upset?” “She likes you dude, it’s pretty obvious man.” “I know I should talk to her but I don’t know how. Starfire can be very sensitive, but maybe I’m thinking too hard.” “You’re overthinking it dude.” “Right” said Robin. “I really do like her, but what if she doesn’t like me back? Jealous actions don’t always give the right answer or impression. “You won’t know until you try” “Right.” He then got up, grabbed a tray and carefully put Star's meal on it. As his footsteps became closer, she could hear him approaching. So she pretended she couldn’t hear him and pretended that she was asleep. Quietly he knocked and said “Hey Starfire, it’s me. I brought your dinner in case you were hungry.” “Are you awake?” He opened the door to find a pillow over her head, she didn’t say one word. “I really do not wish to be bothered” was rolling through her mind.. 

 

“Look, I’m sorry I offended you earlier. It was a joke, and I really didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. It’s not like I’d want to have sex with Raven or anything. But anyway, here’s your dinner. I’ll just leave it by your door, okay? “Friend Robin wait, I don’t wish for you to leave” she said softly into her pillow. “What was that? It’s hard to understand you when you’re mumbling.” So she shifted her eyes from the pillow and onto Robin. “Starfire doesn't wish for her friend Robin to leave.” “Well then I won’t.” He smiled as he put the tray onto her table, then planted himself next to her on her bed. “Look Star, I like you a lot. I think you feel the same, since we both show that we like each other. Honestly, I never thought that you would be offended by the comment I made earlier since I was confident that you liked me. I understand that it was wrong, and I’m very sorry. “I forgive you.” she said softly, planting a kiss on his cheek. As her soft lips touched his skin it turned a shade of red. “ I like Robin too! But I must ask! Why do all of this for me?” “It’s because I care about you, I really do. I don’t like to see you sad. You’re not just a partner, but my partner, Starfire.” A fire lit through her body, causing a smile to spread across her face. 

 

“Now that’s what I like to see! I love when you smile!” “Heehee, I am feeling hungry now! I wish to go back to the kitchen and eat with you and Cyborg. “Of course.” he said as he picked up the tray again, and they made their way back down to the kitchen. “I wonder what our friend Cyborg is going to say. I think I had thrown what you humans call a “Tantrum”. Is that right?” “I wouldn’t necessarily say a tantrum, but an outburst!” “Oh my! I am sorry for my behavior Robin. I will try harder next time!” Both Robin and Starfire were filled with smiles, they were happy. However, a strange flash of light came through the window it seemed, yet it was as clear as day outside. It caught Starfires eye. “I wonder if Raven became angry, because of that strange flash of light. It’s so bright and sunny so how could it be possible for lightning to light up the sky?” “In order for it to be possible there would have to be storm clouds. Unless of course, it’s heat lightning but typically that happens at night. 

 

“Oh kissy kissy goo goo! Look at the two love birds, awww!” Cyborg shouted, this time without food in his mouth. “You are too kind!” “Shut up Cyborg!” “Aww is the Robin irritated? how cute!” “I am not cute!” “I think you’re cute Robin, heehee~” “Well of course you do, but why Cyborg? I thought he had a thing for oh wait never mind!” “HEY!” “Not getting into that again!” “Heee Heee!” she giggled, taking her seat again at the table. “I propose a celebratory game night!”


End file.
